trunks presents: saving the day one time at a time
by adventuremaker16
Summary: this takes place in season 3 episode 15 in the english dub. trunks comes to the end of the first half of the episode and brings justice to the alien that kidnapped the hinata children in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N, this takes place in season 3, episode 15 of the English dub.)**_

As the episode was wrapping up for fuyuki and natsumi with the babies, the door exploded. The manager and keroro then said "WHAT WAS THAT!" and when the smoke cleared, it revealed a boy, no more than 17 years of age. He had lavender hair in a mushroom cut and lavender eyebrows. He had a purple jacket with a company logo of the left shoulder with a black shirt. He was very built for his age and had black pants with boots. He also had a sword with him on his back.

_**Who is this boy with the nerve to bother a kiddie TV show? Find out after the break.**_

_**Commercial break**_

_**As we last left off, the episode was wrapping up but then**_

BOOM!

The explosion of the door was filled with smoke. As the smoke cleared up, the same boy was seen. The manager "WHAT WAS THAT!" and keroro then yelled "WHO ARE YOU, PEKOPONIAN?" the boy spoke up in a serious tone of voice "first of all, I am half human" he then pulled out his sword and continued to speak "and my name's trunks, trunks breifs."

_**trunks presents: saving the day one time at a time**_

_**what do you think. R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

There was a moment of silence then

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_**So much for a big entrance.**_

Was herd from everyone and trunks was starting to get irritated then the manager asked trunks "why are you here?" trunks then replied " to save fuyuki hinata, natsumi hinata, Sgt keroro, private 2nd class tamama and corporal Giroro, from your wicked slavery, it is wrong to keep humans and frog aliens in your disposal." Then everyone that trunks named was speechless and fuyuki then spoke up "mister, how do you know us? All of us have ever seen you before." Trunks spoke up as he put his sword away with a 'clang' and responded "it's a long story, I will tell you about it soon as I kill him" and he as pointing to the alien that was half green and half blue with 4 eyes. "WHAT, WHY ME? SECURITTY!"

_**Unfortunaly which will never come. Brace your self,freak.**_

As he was finishing up the entire satellite was shaking and some shrapnel of metal was coming up from the floor. Trunks hair was spiking up and turning gold, same with his eyebrows and his eyes were turning green with a golden aura around him as he was finishing up. He had just become a super saiyan. The alien that I mentioned is now scared so badly, he is speechless. "NO PEKOPONIAN SHOULD POWER UP LIKE THAT" "like I told you before, I am half human, half saiyan."

_**Big ending, how will I ever top this off? R&R.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone then yelled "WHAT IS A SAIYAN?" then trunks sweat dropped and then said "my race, we used to be the strongest race in the universe but after their home planet exploded, Goku and my father, Prince Vegeta barely escaped at a young age, Goku went to earth protect the planet, while my father got held by the same person who destroyed the planet, and lied by saying it was a giant asteroid." And the manager then said "I don't buy your story, besides there was no race in _**THIS**_ universe that is called a saiyan. They don't exist."

_**Oops, busted.**_

"Then if the saiyans never existed in this universe, how else would I have turned super saiyan?" natsumi said, annoyed "genetic engineering, I guess. Look just leave us alone!" trunks then said "listen, all 5 of you, please get to my time machine and I can get you home and I can explain my origins." Then the manager then said "you can't time travel, it is illegal to do that." Trunks then said, angrily "Then I have one trip left and I am not leaving without them, the fate of the future is in my hands." Then a portal opened up and a space police woman by the name of poyon appeared and trunks got his sword ready and she said while she pulled her gun out "pekoponian, you are under arrest." As she was finishing up the strange capsule with 6 engines and legs appeared suddenly appeared out of a capsule. "Don't think about going where ever you want, because I will arrest you" trunks then said "trust me, lady. I am going where I want, but the question is when am I going." After he finished that sentence, fuyuki ,keroro ,tamama ,Giroro and natsumi went into the time machine, trusting him and trunks went in saying "see you 5 seconds earlier." He closed the lid and it started to hover and disappeared without a trace. With them gone poyon then said "time machines are illegal." "And my contract wasn't even done yet."


End file.
